Ballspiel
Das Ballspiel als gymnastisches Spiel mit dem Ball ist eines der weitverbreitetsten Spiele und schon auf altägyptischen Denkmälern überliefert. In der Antike bildete es bei den Griechen als Sphäristik oder Sphäromachie einen besondern Teil der Gymnastik. Auch bei den Römern war das Ballspiel ebenfalls eine der beliebtesten Übungen für jung und alt. Allgemeines Obwohl die archäologischen Zeugnisse (besonders für Deutschland und England ) recht späten Datums sind, pflegten auch die germanischen Stämme schon früh das Ballspiel. Bis ins Mittelalter hinein scheinen im germanischen Raum vornehmlich Kinder, vor allem Mädchen, und auch junge Frauen Ball lediglich zum Zeitvertreib und zur Belustigung gespielt zu haben. Das zumindest geht aus zwei Eintragungen in den althochdeutschen Glossen aus dem 12. Jhd. hervor, wo es heißt: "Pila autem quatuor modis intelligitur... secundum dicitur pal. quo utuntur mulieres in ludo." (IV 235, 14 ff.) und "... pila pal qua utuntur muliercule tempore ludi." (IV 237, 14 f.). Die althochdeutschen Glossen, gesammelt und bearbeitet von Elias Steinmeyer u. Eduard Sievers. Berhn 1879 bis 1898. Im Mittelalter blieb das Ballspiel eine häufige Beschäftigung und stand so in Ehren, daß in Städten besondere Häuser (Ballhäuser) dazu erbaut und Ballmeister besoldet wurden, die sich auf manchen Universitäten bis in die Neuzeit erhielten. Britische Inseln thumb|Ballspieler aus der Cotton Claudius. Auch auf den Britischen Inseln war das Ballspiel die beliebteste Kurzweil der altenglischen Jugend. So zeichnete der Illustrator des Cotton Claudius (Hs. Cott. Claud.; 11. Jh.) Cotton library: Claudius (B IV: Cotton Genesis, fol. 35 b); Sammlung Robert Bruce Cotton, British Library., wie Ismael und Isaac Ball spielen, um Aelfrics Übersetzung von Genesis (c. 21,9) zu illustrieren: "Hyt gelamp eft syððan, þaet Sarra beheold, hu Agares sunu wið Isaac plegode." Aus dieser Miniatur (s. Reproduktion) und einer anderen aus dem Cotton Claudius (fol. 102 a) Cotton library: Claudius (B IV: Cotton Genesis, fol. 102 a, zu Exodus c. 32,6); Sammlung Robert Bruce Cotton, British Library. kann man etwas über den Spielbetrieb entnehmen: Die Kinder übten entweder einfachen Fangball, oder gestalteten das Spiel etwas komplizierter, indem sie mit einem Ball oder mehreren in jeder Hand zugleich jonglierten. Derartige Kunststücke gehörten auch zum Repertoire der Fahrenden: So fängt einer der Spielleute, die König David auf einem Bild der Psalterhandschrift Cotton Tiberius (Hs. Cott. Tib.; C VI) Cotton library: Tiberius (C VI: Tiberius Psalter; fol. 30 b). Sammlung Robert Bruce Cotton; British Library. umgeben, Bälle und Messer Reproduktion bei Strutt-Cox: Sports and Pastimes of the People of England. Wie in nach-altenglischer Zeit eine Reihe anderer Formen des Spieles üblich waren und es noch sind, so gab es auch vorher viele Variationen. Von ihnen ist z.B. eine Art Schlagball bezeugt. In Aelfric Batas (um 1005) erweiterter Fassung des sog. Colloquiums seines Lehrers, des Abtes Aelfric, legt jener den Klosterschülern die Bemerkung in den Mund Old English glosses: chiefly unpublished. Arthur S. Napier. Oxford: Clarendon Press, 1900. S. 222 A. 8: "Pergamus omnes simul iocare foris cum baculis nostris et pila nostra seu trocho nostro." Island: Das Knattleikr Von einem zusammengesetzten und sportmäßigen Charakter war der in Island weitbereitete knattleikr, der von den Sagas als die beliebteste Freiluftübung der Isländer und Volksunterhaltung auf offenem Feld dargestellt wird, bis er in den ersten christlichen Jahrhunderten mehr und mehr durch Ringkampf und Tanz verdrängt wurde. Er wurde mit Ball und Ballstock von zwei zwischen Richtlinien aufgestellten Parteien gespielt, wobei jedoch jeder einzelne Spieler seinen besonderen Gegner hatte. Bei der Einrichtung des Spiels ordnete man es so, dass sich ungefähr gleichstarke Leute gegenüberstanden, denn auf Stärke kam es am meisten an. Der Ballstock (knatt-tre) wurde sowohl zum Schlagen (knattdrepa) verwendet, als auch als Auffanggerät, um den Ball im Flug aufzuhalten (knattgildra). Den näheren Ablauf des Spiels kennen Forscher allerdings nicht mit Sicherheit. Unter den gegenseitigen Bemühungen der Spieler, (durch Schlag, Stoß oder Wurf) den Ball übers Ziel zu bringen - was das entscheidende Moment war - entfaltete sich ein lebhafter Wettkampf: Wettlauf mit Ringkampf und anderen Handgreiflichkeiten. Vor allem sind Ringkämpfe vorherrschend. Es ist daher wahrscheinlich, dass die Entwicklung des Ringens zur sportmäßigen glima aus dem Ballspiel stammt. In seiner Gesamtheit bot das Spiel gute Bedingungen dar zur Entwicklung von Stärke, Schnelligkeit, Geschicklichkeit und Fertigkeit in Griff und Wurf. Der in der Harðar saga og Hólmverja Icelandic Saga Database: Harðar saga og Hólmverja (englisch) erwähnte sköfuleikr war eine Modifikation des knattleikr, bedingt durch die Anwendung eines aus Horn gefertigten Gerätes, skafa, dessen Bestimmung nicht mit Sicherheit angegeben werden kann. Der Knattleikr wurde zu jeder Zeit des Jahres bei stattfindenden Gelagen und Volkszusammenkünften gespielt. Hauptsächlich aber im Winter, sowie er es heute für Bälle und Theatervorstellungen ist. Alle Knattleik-Zusammenkünfte, von denen die Sagas berichten, finden im Herbst oder Winter statt. Doch lag der Grund nicht so sehr in der Arbeit des Sommers, sondern er hing am ehesten mit dem Umstand zusammen, dass eine ebene und weitausgestreckte Eisfläche der zweckmäßigste Spielplatz war. In der Regel kamen die Übungen durch den Zusammenschluß der jungen Leute in jeder Gegend zustande, indem sie im Spätjahr Zeit und Ort verabredeten. Innerhalb eines begrenzten Bezirks konnten so stehende Übungen zustande kommen, die den ganzen Winter hindurch fortgesetzt wurden, nur mit den durch Unwetter und andere äußere Ursachen bewirkten Unterbrechungen. Wenn sich dagegen Teilnehmer von weither trafen oder die Übungen Turniere für zwei oder mehr Landschaften waren, dauerten sie nur wenige, höchstens 14 Tage. Die von fern Angereisten hatten ihre Unterkunft in Buden (leikskalar), die dafür beim Spielplatz aufgestellt wurden, und die von Jahr zu Jahr benutzt wurden, indem man ungern den Treffplatz wechselte. Zuweilen gaben die Großbauern den Anstoß zum Ballspielsport im Herbst, indem sie dafür ein Fest veranstalteten (Laxdaela saga. K. 45). Skandinavien In Skandinavien erfuhr das Ballspiel ebenso allgemeine Pflege und eine ganz eigene Ausgestaltung. Eine sichere Hand zu Griff und Wurf, war eine angesehene und höchst nützliche Fertigkeit, die uf verschiedene Weise trainiert wurde. Teils traten sie im Rahmen von Waffenübungen zur Verbesserung der Waffenfertigkeit auf, teils waren es mehr oder minder zusammengesetzte Spiele von Kindern und Erwachsenen. In alten Erzählungen lebt die Erinnerung an den "Knochenwurf" (hnutukast) und andere Wurfspiele als gesellschaftliche Unterhaltung fort. Über ein Wurfspiel mit Rasenstücken (torfleikr) auf einem Landschaftsting auf Island im 10. Jhd. berichtet die Eyrbyggjasaga. Ähnlichen Charakter hatte das älteste Ballspiel, von dem man die erste Andeutung auf dem einen dänischen Goldhorn von ca. 500 findet. Es waren einfache Wurf- und Greifübungen, mit einem harten und schweren Ball, darauf ausgerichtet, die Stärke zu fördern und den Mut zu stählen. Ein solches Spiel scheint allgemein in Skandinavien und Dänemark bis weit über die Wikingerzeit gebräuchlich gewesen zu sein; literarisch wird es dort erst in den Volksliedern und in den nachklassischen isländischen Prosaromanen (Fornmanna-Sögur. III) erwähnt Danske Studier. Axel Olrik. Kopenhagen, 1906. Arten Viele Spielarten aus der griechischen Antike und der Römischen Kaiserzeit gleichen den auch heute noch gebräuchlichen. Aporrhaxis Beim griechischen Aporrhaxis mußte der Ball möglichst oft nacheinander mit der Hand auf den Boden geschlagen werden. Ein Spieler warf dem anderen den Ball zu, dieser fing ihn aber nicht, sondern warf ihn wieder fort, so daß der Ball stets im Kreis der Spielenden umherflog. Harpastum Anstrengend war das römische Harpastum (Ephelinda, Phäninda), wo mehrere Spieler sich eines oder auch mehrerer in der Mitte liegender Bälle zu bemächtigen suchten. Beim griechischen Harpastum warf die eine Partei den Ball der andern zu, doch versuchte ihn über ihren Standort hinaus zu werfen. Bei der römischen Variante wurde der Ball auf die Erde geworfen, worauf die Spieler versuchten, ihn zu bekommen, um ihn weit fortzuwerfen. Grenzballspiel Auch das von zwei Parteien gegeneinander gespielte Grenzballspiel waren den Griechen bekannt. Trigon Das beliebteste römische Spiel war der Trigon, der von drei in einem Dreieck stehenden Personen gespielt wurde. Der Ball war festgestopft, aber kleiner als der Pila paganica. Trigon spielte man besonders in Bädern und zwar zu dritt, so daß die Spielenden in einem Dreieck standen und den Ball üblicherweise mit der linken Hand warfen. Urania Bei dem griechischen Spiel Urania wetteiferte eine Anzahl von Spielern in dem Auffangen eines hoch in die Luft geworfenen Balles. Später verstand man darunter ein mit Tanz verbundenes Ballspiel, wo ein Spieler den Ball in die Höhe warf und ein anderer ihn im Tanz aus der Luft fing. Bälle Der Ball war aus Leder oder Wolle, mit Wolle, Haaren, Feigenkörnern u.a. elastischen Stoffen gefüllt. Auch hatte man Ballons aus Leder oder Blase, die zuweilen aus verschiedenfarbigen Stücken zusammengesetzt waren. Bei den Römern waren die verschiedenen Bälle: * Pila, der kleine Spielball. Mit ihm wurden die meisten Spiele gespielt. Man spielte auf zweierlei Art: datatim und expulsim, je nachdem der Ball zurückgeworfen oder weiter geschlagen wurde. * Follis (lat., 'lederner Schlauch, Windball'), der große, mit Luft gefüllte Ballon. Er wurde mit der Faust oder dem Arm geschlagen, wobei der rechte Arm mit einer Art Fausthandschuh bewaffnet war. Das Spiel gewährte eine leichte, selbst dem höhern Alter angemessene Bewegung. * Paganica bzw. Pila paganica. Größe: zwischen der Pila und dem Follis. Mit Federn fest gestopft und etwas schwerer als der Follis. Sprachliches Der Terminus Ball stellt eine gemeingermanische Bezeichnung des Spielgegenstandes dar: althochdeutsch ballo (m.) und balla (f.), spätalthochdeutsch auch bal (m.), altnordisch böllr (m.). Das altenglische Äquivalent fehlt, kann aber aus bealluc m. (= 'Hode', eigentlich 'Bällchen') erschlossen werden. Eine andere Ablautsstufe derselben Wurzelsilbe ist Bolle, altenglisch bolla (m.) und bolle (= 'kugelförmiges Gefäß, Becher'). auf. Die Wurzel dazu ist *''bhel''- 'aufblasen, schwellen' Lateinisches Etymologisches Wörterbuch. Walde. Heidelberg 1906. S. 234 Neben dem Ausdruck "Ball" sind einzelsprachig andere Termini im Gebrauch gewesen: So z.B. das althochdeutsche stoz, das mittelhochdeutsche stützel (m.) = 'Ball' und oberemsländische staitken 'Ballspiel' (vgl. mittelhochdeutsch stutz = 'Stoß, Anprall', spätmhd. und neuhochdeutsch: stutzen, niederländisch. stuiten (= 'hemmen, zurückprallen'). Das altenglische þoðr (þoður, -or, -er) (m.) ist mit þindan (= 'schwellen') verwandt. Er bleibt der einzige Ausdruck für "Ball" bis in die spät-altenglische Zeit hinein und verdrängte schon früh das Wort *''bealla'' m. (vielleicht auch *''bealle'' f.). Das neuenglische ball ist ein französisches oder nordisches Lehnwort. In Skandinavien war knöttr m. Gen. knattar statt des sehr seltenen böllr in Gebrauch. Quellen * Spiele. Guts Muths. 8. Auflage von Lion, Hof 1893. * Handbuch der Ballspiele. Schnell. Leipzig 1899–1901, 3 Teile. * Ballübungen. Hermann. 2. Auflage, Berlin. 1894. * Reallexikon der Germanischen Altertumskunde, Band 1. Von Johannes Hoops, 1918—1919. S. 160 ff. * Pierer's Universal-Lexikon, Band 2. Altenburg 1857, S. 252. * Meyers Großes Konversations-Lexikon, Band 2. Leipzig 1905, S. 310. * Zeitschrift für deutsche Philologie. Ausgabe 22. Mogk, Halle 1868 ff. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Spiel